


Sounds, Pain, Sympathy.

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Depression, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ....Why?
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sounds, Pain, Sympathy.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self-harm, Vent.  
> Don't read this if you really don't want to.
> 
> I made this a few months ago, so writing may be more clunky than usual.  
> I fixed it a bit but still.
> 
> Written on my phone.

Zim creeped in the Membrane household, hoping to find some kind of secret within. He was startled by a quiet noise- More like noises.

A whimper.

A hiss.

A yelp.

Sounds of pain?  
Zim was confused. Why would there be sounds of pain in the middle of the night?  
Not caused by him either.

_But...._

_What on **Irk** is that noise?_

He never heard anything like it before.  
It sounded so pitiful. Like it needed urgent help. 

_Whimper._

_Hiss._

_Yelp._

Again, again, again.

It sounds wrong in a way.  
Like he knew the sound, and he was supposed make those sounds happen.  
And if anything else made the sounds reveal themselves other than him, he would _crush_ it. 

Oh.

The sounds where coming from Dib's room.

_Oh no._

Zim quickly scurried to the blue decorated door, and silently flicked his antenna on the door, scanning for any noise, be it of pain or fear, just anything.

_Whimper._

_Hiss._

_Yel-_

Zim quickly barged into the room, Pak legs extended, and quickly snatched the wretched tool away from his Dib's hands. The blood that stained Dib's wrists quickly rushed down, staining his shirt and trenchcoat that he hadn't bothered to take off, obeying gravity.

Drip.

 _Drip_.

_D r i p ._

Zim quickly backed away from the human, and quickly disposed of the razo- tool.

And by desposed, he meant that he crushed it with his gloved irken hands.  
Chunks of sharp metal fell onto the ground.

He crushed those with his boot before Dib could snatch them back.

Oh well, irkens never back on their word.

_(At least, to themselves.)_

All of this happened while Dib was staring in shock at Zim.

The look of pure shock quickly morphed into a look of terror.

_He got caught._

Dib looked to the side.

_Fuck._

"Why?" Zim quietly whispered out.

_Zim is never quiet._

"Why _what_ Zim?" Dib, despite his shock, managed to squeeze some sarcasm in his words.

Pak legs retracted.  
The irken fell on his knees, his glowing magenta eyes staring down at his shaking gloved claws. Crushed pieces of metal scattered around his little, lithe body. Black, thin antenna pinned down on his bald green head, shaking in disbelief.

_So alien._

"Why would you...?"

The irken solider choked on a sob,  
The magenta eyes glimmering with tears highlighted by the light of the full moon that was filtering through the room from the partly closed window.

"How could you...?"

Zim looked up, And desperately searched his humans face, _hoping, pleading,_ that this was all just a sick joke, that the blood was fake, and he knew that Zim was in house in the first place. 

Honestly, anything would be better than this.

Dib looked at him solemnly, his eyes dark and heavy, a small grieving smile plastered on his pale-as-the-moon face like it didn't belong there.

_Because it didn't._

"It's just what I have to do." Dib whispered out, looking down at the blood-stained floorboards.

The purple-tinged tears gushed out of Zim's eyes, falling to the floor like a set of two miserable waterfalls.

The - strong, unbreakable, emotionless - Irken solider wailed.

The - weak, bloodstained, breakable - human stared down at the floor silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Just been feeling sad lately.  
> :(
> 
> Sorry if this isn't what you expected.


End file.
